


Слушай своё сердце

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek has some regrets, Drama, Emothional Hurt/No Comfort, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied Derek Morgan/Penelope Garcia, author regrets everything and nothing at the same time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Дерек хватает бутылку с остатками виски, его сердце можно добавлять вместо льда.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Слушай своё сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик на песню "БЕZ ОБМЕЖЕНЬ – Без неї ніяк"

Виски расплескивается на кухонный стол, и Дерек нервно проводит ладонью, вытирая её о джинсы. Алкоголя остается на дне бутылки, а Дерек пробивает дно своих чувств. Крепче сжимает стакан, но хочет запустить в стену. После пройтись по осколкам и убедиться, что он — живой. Происходящее похоже на плохой сон, а Дерек не знает, как проснуться. Теперь планеты ему слишком много.

Чувство вины сдавливает горло, желудок сжимается, и Дерек едва успевает добраться — что в его состоянии уже подвиг, — к туалету. Он сплевывает, крепко сжимая руками холодную керамику. С трудом поднимается на дрожащие ноги.

— Слушай своё сердце, — хрипит он и что есть сил бьет в стену.

На мгновение становится легче, а после физическая боль разливается по телу, смешиваясь с эмоциональной. Это же нужно было так высоко летать, чтобы разбившись — ничего не осталось. С кем теперь смеяться и плакать?

— Слушай своё сердце, — повторяет.

И плетется на кухню.

Дерек хватает бутылку с остатками виски, его сердце можно добавлять вместо льда. Нервный смешок срывается с губ, а стакан падает. И разбивается. Дерек усмехается — не может удержать даже его. Запрокинув голову, выпивает остатки алкоголя. Он оставит себе воспоминания.

Садится на пол в кухне, подпирает стену, словно та без него упадёт. Это нужно же было так ошибиться, чтоб за минуту стали чужими. Близкая дружба, выстраивавшаяся столько лет, разлетелась стеклом по полу. Дерек сомневается, что сможет простить себя. Зачем так сильно любить, что даже коснуться страшно? А что делать теперь? Кого касаться?..

«Дерек, ты меня достал», — звучит как зависший на одном сообщение автоответчик. Он сжимает голову, закрывает уши, а звук не исчезает. В пустой квартире эхом раздаются слова от стен и бьют в то, что осталось от сердца Дерека.

Где-то в памяти взрываются звуки — аппарат пищит в последний раз. Дерек клянётся больше никогда не молиться.

Бог ему не отвечает.

На линии занято.

Дерек Морган запомнит Пенелопу живой.


End file.
